Raw Emotion
by higherground
Summary: Drew's heart pounds when he talks to Eli. His words stutter when he maneuvers his mouth into that award-deserving smirk, and his body feels like melting whenever he is simply near. Eli feels that he can feel Drew's heart, that he can give him what he's missing. But what does it all mean and what are they to do? Dreli. Slash. Smut. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

_Those lips, _Drew Torres thought to himself while adjusting his seat in the middle of class. He took a deep breath and looked down at his notes, fearing that everyone was watching him. Watching him while he watched someone else.

_Those fucking lips, _Drew thought again as he scrunched his mouth up a few minutes later, realizing that he was once again staring. He quickly moved his eyes all around the room, checking to see that none of his classmates were catching where his eyes were lingering to.

_Ok, that was the last time. I'm not going to look again, _Drew determined in his head. He mentally swore at himself when he found that his eyes seemed to be uncontrollably moving to the right, once again. And there, sitting two rows away, exactly two seats ahead of him was the object of his admiration; Eli Goldsworthy.

Drew had been trying to convince himself for nearly a week that admiration was the only reason he kept looking at Eli, the reason he had been thinking about Eli non-stop. He "simply admired the kid" was his justification...his "sense maker." _But why, _Drew thought, _do I keep looking at his lips...and his eyes...and..._

It had all started a week before, on a regular school night. Eli came over to the Torres house to hang out with Drew's little brother Adam. Though Drew and Eli were in the same grade, they had never really interacted much. However, Drew had always been intrigued by the seemingly "emo boy," the kid who, for some reason, drove a hearse. Drew kept it to himself that he actually liked Eli's vibe, liked his style; he was just very interesting.

On this one normal day after school, Drew let Eli into the house, already knowing why he was there. "Hey what's up, dude?" Drew asked, giving Eli a bright smile and taking his handshake.

"Nothing much, man. Same old stuff, really, how about you?" Eli asked, seeming generally interested.

"Same here."

"Well, you look different." Eli said to Drew, scrunching his face.

"What do you mean?"

Eli threw his notebook down on the couch and walked in a circle around Drew as the latter could only raise an eyebrow inquisitively. "Your whole vibe is just different." Eli turned to face Drew, "there's something about you that just seems better...your smile is brighter, and so are your eyes."

Drew chuckled, "what are you, psychic or something?" Drew had been attempting to better himself for a while at that point, attempting to use the mistakes he had recently made as lessons learned in order to become a better man. He wondered if his maturation was just that obvious or if Eli was just that good at reading people, making him that much more interesting.

"Or something," Eli replied, flashing a crooked smirk. "Is it ok if I go up?"

"Oh yeah man, Adam's waiting for you." Eli then walked upstairs and Drew realized that he had been facing the staircase as Eli hopped up, smiling the entire time.

Shaking himself out of it, Drew plopped himself down on the couch and found that Eli left his noebook. Preparing to run up to Adam's room to return it, Drew just couldn't resist the urge to snoop and opened it up. Inside, he found what he assumed to be a play, penned by Eli. Drew delved into the story, becoming hooked from beginning to end; the words seemed to be spilling raw, unadulterated emotion. The characters, their issues, their dialogue: they seemed to come from some place so familiar. Drew felt as if Eli, this guy who he barely knew, had looked into his heart and stolen the words right from inside of him.

Self-insecurity, feelings of unworthiness, fear...everything that Drew had been dealing with, everything that he had been working on was written down in this small notebook. Written by the guy with the sexy smirk and the head full of luscious hair..._wait what? _Drew felt his face distort confusingly, as he realized what he had just thought...

Dinner later that night was awkward for Drew; Eli had been invited to stay and eat with the Torres family and Drew felt wrong for having thought those things about him, praying to God that the dark haired boy truly wasn't psychic or else things would _really_ get awkward, also feeling guilty for having gone through his private notebook. Things only got worse when Drew's mom brought up Eli's writing.

"So Eli, have you been writing anything new lately?" she asked, passing the platter of porkchops to Drew who didn't even notice the plate of meat in front of his face as guilt washed over his entire body.

"Yeah, actually, I just wrote a rough draft of a play that's been stirring in my head for a little while now."

_That was a rough draft? _Drew thought in his head, feeling the story was perfect as is.

"What did you think about it, Drew?" Eli asked, turning to look Drew in the face.

Drew's mouth opened wide and nothing came out but murmurs as Adam punched Eli in the forearm, "You let Drew read it before me?"

"I didn't let him, I left it on the couch and when I came back down, my page marker wasn't on the page I left it on."

With his entire family's eyes on him, Drew finally felt the ability to move his mouth return to him and immediately apologized, "Man, I'm really sorry, it was none of my business, I shouldn't have..."

"What? Don't worry about it!" Eli exclaimed as he placed a hand on Drew's shoulder, "It's no big deal. Really though, what did you think?"

Swallowing his food with a deep gulp, Drew prepared to answer the question as honestly as he could without sounding like a complete fanboy. "I...honestly, I loved it. It was...real, and really relatable," he said as he shoved more mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"For real? That means a lot coming from you, seriously man." And once again, he flashed that smirk and Drew felt as if someone had poured the entire bowl of hot gravy down his shirt. "You mind passing the mashed potatoes?" Eli asked, still smirking. As Drew passed along the bowl, he touched the fingers of the boy with black painted nails and had to stop himself from dropping it, and most of all, had to stop himself from staring at Eli to try to figure out if he noticed. _What the fuck is going on with me? _he thought, that same question being repeated in his mind over and over again that entire night.

And here he was, a week later, with the same question ringing in his head as he looked _admiringly_ towards his right. Suddenly, those deep green eyes met his and he couldn't turn away, not until that _fucking amazing smirk _popped up again and then thank God, he was saved by the bell.

Drew quickly grabbed his belongings and power walked out of the classroom, intent on going to find some girl, any girl, and look at her, just look at her. He thought about Bianca and how pretty she was, _but she doesn't have lips like Eli. What the fuck?! _He tried to think about Katie, _but she didn't make me feel the way I did when I just touched his fingers for that one moment. _Drew had to get away, he had to go the bathroom or something to just think! He increased his speed until..."Hey Drew! Wait up!"

Drew spun around to see Eli running up towards him. "Hey, what's up, Eli. I was just heading over to the bathroom really quick..."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to hold you up, I just wanted to get your opinion on something... about my play, but I guess I'll catch you later?" Eli asked, licking his lips after he finished speaking.

"Yeah, I guess so! Talk to you later dude," Drew exclaimed rapidly as he spun on his heel and nearly ran to the bathroom, into a stall, shut the door, and looked down at his pants to see himself nearly protruding out of his zipper.

_What the fuck is going on with me?_


	2. Chapter 2

Eli felt as though he was being watched. He felt that hole burning sensation in the back of his head and wondered where the feeling was coming from. He turned his head and scanned the room, locking eyes with Drew Torres. Wondering if Drew had been the one looking at him for the entire period, Eli remained locked on Drew's face, expecting for him to say something, thinking that perhaps he had been trying to get his attenion.

However, all Drew did was look, for what feels like forever. _I've never noticed how rosey his cheeks are_, Eli thought. _Wow, that was a random thought_. Eli wondered if Drew was just looking at him and judging him for being weird, as a result of that fiasco the other day when he had commented on how much brighter his smile and eyes were. Eli was not one to have major self-consciousness issues but he had immediately felt creepy after saying that to his best friend's brother.

It was true though. Eli felt a new presence around Drew and just felt compelled to let him know so. He felt a weird, warm tingling in his belly when Drew smiled at him upon welcoming him into the Torres home and thought he should let him know that it was working for him. _And boy was it. _Still looking, Eli felt that tingling rise again in his stomach, a feeling that ceased when the bell rang.

Eli had planned on going up to Drew when the period was over, as he had wanted to question him more on his opinions on the play. Unfortunately, his plan was thwarted as Drew was the first person out of the classroom and all he saw was a blur speeding out of the door. Determined, Eli ran after him, finding him power walking down the hall, in a daze.

"Hey Drew! Wait up!" he shouted as he caught up with the jock.

When Drew spun around to greet him, Eli noticed that his rosey cheeks were even more flushed than usual, causing the tingling feeling to return and his interest to peak. "Hey, what's up, Eli? I was just heading over to the bathroom really quick..." Drew said, seeming to be in a hurry.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to hold you up, I just wanted to get your opinion on something... about my play, but I guess I'll catch you later?" Subconsciously, Eli then licked his lips, unaware of what button he was pushing.

"Yeah, I guess so! Talk to you later dude," Drew exclaimed rapidly, as he spun on his heel and nearly ran to the bathroom, but not before Eli had glanced down to see Drew nearly protruding out of his zipper.

As Eli blinked in confusion, a smirk crawled over his face. Not one of joy, not one of smugness, but one of extreme interest.

Eli racked his brain for the rest of the day; why exacty was Drew staring at him in class? Has he been the cause of him feeling as though someone had been watching him for the past week? Was it Eli that caused the trouser tent? And most importantly, why did he keep thinking about his smile, his rosey cheeks, and how he said that he loved his play? All Eli knew was that his new goal was to get to the bottom of each and everyone of those questions.

At the end of the day, Eli waited at the entrance to school for Dew to walk by, looking left and right, not knowing which way he would be coming from, hoping he hadn't already gone home. _Come on, pretty boy...pretty boy? That was new. _

Drew had spotted Eli from the top of the staircase, and he immediately flashed back to just a few hours earlier in the bathroom stall, when he was forced to get rid of his little problem. Drew's stomach knotted as he looked at the dark haired boy and remembered his role in the fantasy that played out in his head when he stroked away in the bathroom. He contemplated turning around and just waiting for Eli to leave, but he was too late. "Drew!" The jock smiled just a bit wider than he thought he should have.

"Hey, Eli," he said as he swiftly went down the stairs. Drew went over to him and leaned against the door frame, continuing to smile. "So," he said, trying to put on a facade of cockiness, "you said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Eli cocked his head playfully to the side, "yeah, I was wondering if you could give me a bit more of a detailed review of my play? Are you free?"

"Uhh, sure, man, yeah, why don't we go sit outside in the quad?"

The two guys walked in silence over to a bench directly under the big tree. "Your brother didn't really get some of the stuff I was trying to get across in the story but you seemed to get it, right?" Eli asked as they sat down, pulling out his notebook and opening it up.

"I'm not a real literature, play-reading type of guy, but yeah, I think I got it," Drew said looking at Eli as he mulled over his work.

"Which is exactly why I need you," said Eli, smirking when Drew raised an eyebrow at the statement. "...Exactly why I need your opinion. You know, sometimes I just need something new from someone...new." He chuckled and looked over to Drew who was also giggling, "Did that make any sense at all?"

Drew licked his lips, and confidently said, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know exactly what you mean."

Eli blunk and decided to return to the task at hand, "So, you love my play. Care to tell me why in excruciating detail?"

Drew gulped, prepared to let all of the opinions and feelings that were formed in his head and heart flow out of him. "I could relate to a lot of the things that you wrote about. The main characters...the uh, hero and the villan, I felt like they were both me. I felt like they were kind of...speaking for me. It's just that everything in this notebook, all the pain and the issues that you put these characters through, they feel real to me. They are real to me."

Drew shifted his entire body to make sure that he was completely facing Eli, to make the boy know that he was 100 percent serious and not just making some joke, "it seemed like you literally saw right through me, pulled everything out, and just," Drew lifted his hands and pulled them apart while making an explosion and splattering sound as he brought them down onto the notebook, "splattered it all onto paper."

The two boys laughed and Eli placed a hand on Drew's shoulder, "That truly does mean a lot..." he began to say as Drew looked deep into his face, then shortly cleared his throat, and looked down at the table.

"Uh, it's really nothing, man, it just um, it feels good knowing that the stuff I deal with isn't just ya know...bullshit."

Eli lifted himself up to sit on top of the bench table, "And you know why it isn't bullshit, Mr. Torres?" he asked.

"Why, Mr. Goldsworthy?" Drew said squinting his eyes in anticipation.

"Because you're dealing with it."

Smiling, Drew nodded in agreement, "I like your philosophy."

Puckering his mouth, Eli exclaimed "You know, I never pegged Degrassi's cocky QB as one for dealing with complex emotions."

"Well then, I guess Degrassi's resident vampire doesn't know me too well," Drew said, with a grin.

Eli matched the grin with one of his own. Everything was going according to his plan. One thing Eli definitely was, was a strategist and he was pushing Drew right into the corner he wanted him to be in. Slowly lowering his upper body, Eli responded with "Well, maybe that should change, don't you think?"

Clearing his throat once again, Drew looked back down at the table and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Eli positioned himself back down onto the bench right next to Drew. "Can I ask you a question?" he queried.

"Of course. What is it?" Drew asked, not picking his eyes up from the table.

Eli leaned in closer to Drew, drawing his face nearer to his, having to bend his head down in an attempt to look him in the face. "Do I make you nervous?"

Drew lifted his face to match Eli's, scrunching it up, "Me? Nervous? No way! I'm solid as a rock."

"I can see that," Eli said as he nudged his eyes downward, directing Drew's eyes to the bulge situated near Drew's cotch.

"I should get home," Drew said as he grabbed his bookbag and hopped off of the bench and began walking.

"Drew, wait!" Eli said as he caught up with him and grabbed him by the arm, "I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's not your fault. It's mine. I'm not _dealing_ with the issue," he said as he turned around to face Eli with seriousness etched all over his face.

"And which issue would that be?"

Drew walked closer to Eli, and Eli was shocked as Drew placed his arm on his lower back and lessened the gap between them, angling his head right beside his. With his mouth inches next to Eli's ear, Drew whispered, "I like it when you make me nervous."

Drew retracted his head and Eli looked into his face, wondering if that statement really came out of his mouth.

Eli's belly was bursting with that tingling feeling, Drew's face was as flushed as ever, his hand feeling as though it was gonna fall off by touching Eli as much as he was right now. Drew's eyes immediately darted from Eli's wondrous green eyes to his thick lips, a hunger rising inside of him that he had never felt before.

_To hell with strategy._

And they were inseparable. Neither one of them knew who had made the first move, but here they were, lips wrestling in passionate expression. Drew pressed his lips against Eli, longing for more everytime they would separate even for a nano second, feeling as though he was drowning in the softness of the lips that curved into that sexy smirk he adored. He prayed to God that the girls he's hooked up with weren't lying when they told him he was a good kisser as at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to please Eli, he wanted to give him what he deserved.

Eli was so amazed at the sensation of kissing Drew that he let out an uncontrollable moan. Though needing air, he did not want to stop his lips from pressing into Drew's. It began to feel like he didn't know how, even if he wanted to.

The two finally slowed down after what felt like an eternity, placing a couple more soft pecks on each other's lips. Touching foreheads, the two, with eyes closed, took breaths and sighed in satisfaction and relief.

Eli was the first to break the silence, which also felt like an eternity. "That...um...that happened."

Drew smiled, with his eyes still closed and said "Yeah, it uh, definitely happened."

"What now?" Eli asked.

Drew opened his eyes and looked at Eli. In turn, Eli opened his eyes and the two felt mesmerized for a moment.

"We deal with it," says Drew.


	3. Author Note

Hey guys, first of all I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed my story and all the kind words you've said about it.

One of the reasons I'm writing and publishing this story, other than for my own benefit, is to really see what other people say about it. How they feel about it.

So, the reason I'm writin this is to ask you guys to please let me know "in excruciating detail," what you've thought about Raw Emotion so far! It'll really inspire and motivate me to continue and make the story complete.

Now, most importantly, if you haven't already, please check out this "Dreli" story written by another author. It's what inspired me to write this story and what got me into shipping these two guys so hard. It's called "Seal it With a Kiss." fanfiction s/7182979/1/Seal_It_With_A_Kiss"

If I hadn't already thought of the ending of my story in my head, I would just stop it right now and just tell you guys that "Seal it With a Kiss" was its conclusion, ahaha :)


	4. Chapter 3

As the boys walked along the road, Eli feared that Drew would release his hand at any given moment. This had become so much more than just a stint of curiosity or wanting to get into Drew's head. It had become so much more for him. Little did he know, Drew had no intention of letting go. Drew felt a fire would be ingited by the warmth of his hand cupped with Eli's. And with that joke being made in his head, he smirked, causing Eli to look at him.

"Are you sure you don't have to be home anytime soon?" Eli asked

"Honestly, who cares?" Drew stopped in his tracks when they reached the heart of the woods near the school. Leaning back against a tree and taking Eli's other hand into his, Drew looked into the boy's face.

"I just don't want this to end," he said firmly while smirking.

"Why would it have to?" Eli replied.

"Because! You'll have to go home, I'll have to go home, and...reality will set in."

"You know what, Drew? Sometimes, reality can be whatever we want it to be," Eli said as he stepped closer to Drew.

Drew grinned. "You know, I love the way your mind works."

"You know, I love it when you tell me you love something of mine," Eli said as he slowly rose on his toes to gve Drew a soft peck on the chin. "What else do you love about me?" he asked as he stepped down.

"I _fucking_ love your lips, Eli." Drew said slowly as he shook his head. "Like...seriously."

All Eli could do was form his signature smirk. "I love that!" Drew exclaimed.

"What?" Eli said pulling his head back in confusion.

Drew squinted his eyes, "Don't act like you don't know! That fucking," he paused to give Eli a quick peck on the mouth. "Sexy," he gave another, "ass," another, "smile," and another, letting the final one linger for a moment.

"Is that all?"

Drew grabbed Eli by the waist, pulling their bodies completely together. "I love the way that you get me. I love the way that without even really knowing me, you understand me."

They looked at each other. Really looked at each other.

"Oh and your eyes!" Drew said as he smiled.

"They're killer, not gonna lie," Eli joked.

After a chuckle, Drew straightened his face. "Okay, your turn. What do you like about me?"

Eli raised an eyebrow, "Well, sorry to break it to you, but I'm not attracted to you in the least."

Drew cleared his throat and looked straight into Eli's face, knowing that entire statement wasn't true. Drew wasn't completely cocky, but he knew that he was an attractive guy.

"You know your eyes shift when you lie?"

Eli finally broke his facade and smiled, "you caught me." Eli grabbed Drew's hand as he sat down on the leafey ground, pulling Drew to sit next to him.

"Well let's start with your face and how perfectly chiseled it is," says Eli as he gently touches Drew's face. "Oh and how my pale white skin looks great against your very sexy tan skin," he continued, smiling, pulling a loud laugh out of Drew.

Eli's face then began to depict seriousness. "I like...your eyes and how they seem to pull you in when you look at them. How they just scream 'come hither,'" Eli shouted the last sentence in a very aristocratic tone.

"Took me a long time to work on that," Drew laughed and turned his head on its side. "Anything else?"

"Well, I'm sure I don't need to go into detail about your body, QB."

"Oh, I think you do," Drew said as he nodded his head.

"Well, actions speak louder than words, I always say." Eli leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Drew's neck that caused a shiver to run down Drew's spine and his dick to jump. Eli had been wanting to do that all day, taking Drew's very muscular neck as his own, marking it up with his mouth to claim ownership.

Drew let out a small sigh when Eii stopped. He looked down to find Eli's green eyes, matching the trees they were sitting by, looking up at him.

"I love the way that you, don't take this the wrong way...seem to need me." He picked his head up to become level with Drew's. "I love the way that someone so strong on the surface, is really screaming inside for someone to help them, to be there for them, to give them what they need...what other people don't."

Drew then noticed that his breath had become very heavy as he stared longingly into Eli's face. "I love it when you do that," he said, breaking the silence.

Eli returned to the task at hand by going back to nibbling Drew's neck, Drew rolling his head back to give Eli more room to work. Drew felt Eli's warm hand on his belly as Eli began to lift his shirt up. Using his hand to gently push Drew down on the ground, Eli placed soft kisses over Drew's abs, loving the feeling of the hardness of his skin on his lips, lifting his shirt up higher and higher as his mouth moved in the same direction. He helped Drew completely remove his shirt, and looked into his eyes in the process, sensing the longing in them. The longing for him, for Eli. Claire didn't need him, Imogen didn't need him...but this boy, Drew, the jock, did. And Eli was going to make sure he gave him _everything_ he needed.

Returning to where left off, Eli's tongue met Drew's very hard nipple, gingerly swirling around it. He felt Drew's stomach retract, giving him notice that he's doing the right thing. He moved over to the other one, doing the same thing, but this time, softly biting down, and looking up to see Drew's face react in a way that caused his penis to harden almost instantly.

"Tell me what you need, Drew," he said climbing up Drew's body to reach his face, waiting for a response.

"I need..." Drew lightly chuckled, "you to do whatever pops into that beautiful mind of yours."

Before Eli went back down, Drew tucked his hand underneath his face and pulled him up to meet his. Eli could feel Drew's breath tickling his nose.

"You're beautiful, Eli. That's the only way to describe you." Drew then leaned forward and placed his mouth ever so softly on top of Eli's, then placing both of his lips on Eli's bottom one, sucking on it slowly and using his teeth to delicately grab at it. With Eli's legs wrapped around his, Drew felt something hard jump against him. "Looks like I'm not the only one whose little friend wants to say hi," he joked.

Smiling, Eli released his lips from Drew's grasp and climbed down Drew's body, down to his pants. Upon seeing the V-mark rising out of Drew's pants, he couldn't resist, and licked it from both sides. Drew's heart started to race as Eli's hands began unfastening his pants. Feeling like it was taking forever, even if it was really a few seconds, Drew couldn't believe the amount of joy he felt when the zipper finally came down.

Eli reached into Drew's undone pants and felt the lining of his dick from outside of his underwear.

"Wow," he exclaimed.

"I'm guessing that's a good thing," Drew said smiling.

"Uh, pretty safe to say that's a good thing."

Eli looked into Drew's face as he handled his penis, being surprised at how good it felt to have it in the palm of his hand. Drew's mouth was cracked open, and his hips were lightly grinding. Eli felt as though he could feel the antcipation and the want radiating out of him. Eli pulled Drew's pants down even more, followed by his black boxer briefs, letting Drew's dick pop right out, nearly hitting his lips. Drew enjoyed watching Eli's eyes widen.

"You know, you don't have to do anything you don't want to right?"

"You told me I could do anything I want. And what I want, is to give you what you want. Get it?" Eli said as he flashed the smile with the gapped teeth that Drew found adorable.

Eli then completely palmed Drew's thick dick, and placed his lips gently on its head, kissing it as if it were Drew himself. Precum slowly spilling out of the tip and onto his mouth, Eli licked his lips, tasting Drew, that tingling inside of him reacting as he savored the sweet, yet salty taste of him.

"You ready?" Eli asked the football player.

"I am beyond ready," Drew said rapidly.


	5. Chapter 4

Drew was in ecstacy. In between thoughts of "fuck!" and "Oh my God!", he thought to himself about how he couldn't believe that this was happening. A guy, and not just any guy...Eli Goldsworthy was sucking his dick.

As Eli bobbed his head up and down and his hands began to roam Drew's torso, with nothing else to grab hold of in the throes of pleasure, Drew began to claw at the leaves on the ground on both of his sides. The warmth and wetness of Eli's mouth was exhilarating. Drew began to believe that pleasure wasn't the correct word for what he was feeling.

Eli, besides being in disbelief, was quite frankly, shocked at how much he was enjoying sucking Drew's dick. He was astounded by how muh he liked having it in his mouth, giving his all into the task. While going up and down on Drew's shaft, Eli swirled his tongue around in circles, hoping that he was pleasing Drew which was his one main goal at that moment. Knowing what he liked when he was given oral, Eli played with the head with his toungue, looking up at Drew to see him with his mouth wide open, and breathing heavily. Eli smiled to himself.

Drew looked down and watched Eli in action. Watching the boy work turned him on even more and he had thought that was impossible. Then Eli looked up at him with those deep green eyes and he thought he would explode...then realized that he actually_ was _going to explode.

"Eli, I'm about to..." he began to warn the playwrite.

"Go ahead," Eli gasped.

Drew lifted his right hand and grabbed hold of a handful of Eli's hair. Gently pulling it while he directed his head up and down. Eli loved the feeling.

"Oh...my...fucking...God," Drew exclaimed when he finally couldn't take it anymore and released all that was inside of him.

Drew planted his head back while sighing. He could still feel it. He could still feel the warmth and wetness of Eli's mouth, he could still feel the orgasm erupting and the cum shooting out of his dick. He felt hands on his chest as Eli rose and met his face, with that smile painted on.

"That...was amazing," Drew said very breathily.

Eli then replied with a garbled answer that Drew couldn't comprehend.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Drew asked. Eli opened his mouth to reveal massive amounts of Drew's cum still inside.

"I did all of that?" Drew joked while he pulled his pants up.

Eli nodded his head, "uh huh. Now you see it," he garbled. He then pushed his head back and with a gulping sound, swallowed all of Drew's load. "Now you don't," he said with a smile.

Drew lifted himself up and moved closer to Eli. "And how did I taste?" he asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Eli replied, opening his mouth once again to show a small glob of cum remaining on his tongue. Drew smirked and leaned in, and planted his lips onto Eli's. Entering into Eli's open mouth, Drew's tongue roamed as he tasted himself. He pulled away after one last kiss as his dick had once again began to harden.

Drew then placed his hand on Eli's thigh. "I think that I...should return the favor?" he said, answering Eli's raised eyebrow.

"I would love that, like really love that, but unfortunately," Eli said as he pulled his phone out to check the time, "I gotta go home to have dinner with my parents."

Drew's stomach turned over, his aforementioned fear coming true.

Noticing that Drew was looking down, Eli picked his head up with his hand. "Hey, this...whatever this is...this isn't over. At least, I hope not. Unless you want it to be."

"Absolutely not," Drew answered quickly. He took Eli's hands off of his face and cupped it within his. "Like I said before, I don't want this...'whatever this is' to end."

"Well then," Eli said as he rose from the ground and dusted himself off. "To new beginnings," he said, extending his hand.

"To new beginnings," Drew echoed as he snatched Eli's hand and roughly pulled him into an embrace. Drew pushed back Eli's hair with his hand and cupped his cheek as the blue eyes met the green.

"There's a lot to figure out, Drew..." says Eli.

Drew was hit with a sudden influx of fear...that was nearly immediately quenched by looking back into Eli's eyes. "I don't care. This is real. Isn't it?"

Eli looked at Drew and blunk, internally concluding his answer. "As real as it can get."

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow," Drew said as he bent forward and planted a soft kiss on Eli's lips.

They broke apart and the green eyes met the blue. "I guess so," Eli said as he stood on his toes and reciprocated the kiss with a soft one of his own.

And they separated after what seemed to be an eternity. Needless to say, nothing but the other filled their thoughts for the rest of the night.

Drew sat with hs family for dinner and had to give bullshit answers to Adam when the younger Torres would ask him why he would smile randomly in between bites. "Nothing, just laughing at a joke Dave told me earlier..."

Little did Adam know that his best friend was running through his older brother's mind. Unlike the previous day, when all Drew could do was think about Eli's lips and his eyes, all he could think about now was how Eli's lips felt against his and how he loved looking into his eyes as if they were an endless tunnel to something beautiful.

While sitting with Cece and Bullfrog, all Eli wanted to do was scream. Scream and release all the feelings of joy...the feelings of happiness and appreciation. But he kept it in, he held it together, but he knew that the moment he saw Drew again, he might not be able to restrain himself.

The two boys had kissed to new beginnings and they both laid their heads on their pillows later that night, prayng that the end would never come.


	6. Chapter 5

Drew awoke the next morning with Eli swimming in his head and his dick extremely stiff. He didn't need to dream about him that night as he had the memories of the previous day to mull over. A day filled with surprises and raw, unadulterated emotion. _I made out with a guy, _he thought as he stepped in front of the bathroom mirror. _I got head from a guy. _"And I loved every single minute of it," he whispered to himself as he spread toothpaste over his toothbrush.

_I can't wait to see him, _Eli thought as he pulled up to Degrassi. _I can't believe I can't wait to see him. _His stomach was doing backflips as he thought about walking into the building and seeing Drew after the events of the previous day. After gathering all of his books, he remained at his locker, hoping that Drew would pass by, attempting to not look desperate by playing Words with Friends on his phone.

"Looking for me?" Eli felt breath tickling the hairs on his neck and turned around to come face to face with Drew.

"Absolutely not, but here _you_ are at _my_ locker," he replied, smiling.

Drew leaned against the lockers cockily. "Oh please, you were looking like a lost puppy dog."

"Very funny," says Eli. "So, what's up?"

"Trying to stay awake. It was a_ really _long night," Drew said, smirking.

"You too huh?"

Drew nodded.

"Well, we had a pretty _long_ day yesterday," Eli continued, stressing the word 'long' while directing his eyes downward, causing the two to burst out in laughter, resulting in a couple of passersby looking at them.

"What were they looking at?" Drew asked.

"Well, it's probably unusual to see the two of us laughing like old friends. We're from two different worlds."

"I like your world, Eli," Drew says seriously.

"And I like yours, Drew."

"And I really want to kiss you right now," Drew says as he inconspicuously uses his pinky to grab Eli's, making sure to hide their linked fingers behind their legs.

"Drew, that's a whole 'nother step," says Eli as he looks away.

"I know. It's just...hard to resist."

Eli squeezed Drew's pinky tighter. "I know what you mean. You don't know how much energy it's taking to stop myself from just letting it all out and...jumping you," he said while smiling. "But like I said yesterday, there's a lot to figure out."

"Well, let's figure it out together?" Drew said as he began touching the rest of his fingers with Eli's.

"My thoughts exactly, QB, but we only have one class together and I'm sure history isn't the best place to discuss a budding gay romance," Eli joked.

Chuckling, Drew nodded in agreement. "I see your point. So what do you propose?"

Eli, using his free hand to illustrate his point, responded with "A day. One day to kind of...stew in our own juices, to really crawl around in our own heads to figure out exactly what this is to us and...where we want to go with it."

"Good plan."

"Also..." Eli began in a serious tone, "to think about the risks. All the baggage and the consequences that come with, 'whatever this is.'"

"Ok," Drew consented. "I'm down. So, let's compare notes at around...6...ish?"

"6-ish is perfet for me. Talk to you then."

The two then tightened the grip of their hands, looking thirstily into each other's eyes, knowing what they would be doing if they had the chance.

"See you in history," said Drew as he began to walk away. Suddeny, Eli felt the ticklish feeling return to the back of his neck. "Oh and I still have a favor to retun," he continued, leaving Eli smiling and horny.

Not really in the mood to go to math class, Eli needed to clear his head and one of the best places to do that was the Degrassi stage. Walking across it, he thought about what he wanted..._Drew. _He thought about what he wanted to get out of this situation overall..._Drew._ "I want Drew," he determined out loud.

"You...what?" asked a voice from behind him. He turned to find Fiona Coyne standing there with a slightly confused face on.

"Fiona! Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on a crazy person?" Eli asked.

"Wasn't sneaking, you just couldn't hear me come in over the sounds of you declaring your desire for...Drew?"

"So, you heard that?"

"Uh uh."

"Well, you're the perfect person to talk to about this," Eli exclaimed.

"I'm all ears," Fiona says as she leads Eli to sit down over the edge of the stage.

"Well...there's this thing..."

"Yeah, I got that. Get to the real?"

"Drew and I...kind of hooked up," he said, looking up to find Fiona in shock. "Well...not kind of, we did. A lot."

"...You're kidding?" she gasped.

"Absolutely not."

"Eli I...you know, it crossed my mind a few times but I didn't think..."

"Neither did I! Not really, until yesterday. But, it's just...this isn't me coming out to you because I don't even know where I'd be coming out from. All I know is there's this fresh, uber-powerful attraction between us. Fiona, if you could have heard the things he said to me...the way he looked at me, the way I _felt_ when he looked at me..."

"You're serious," she said as he nodded with his eyes closed. "So...are you bi or...?"

"You know, I don't think it really matters. It went beyond that. I mean, don't get me wrong, there was a...passionate physical attraction but it was more than just some sort of everyday gay experience, it was real. It _was_ passion."

"You came to the right lesbian because that's exactly how I felt when I started to fall for Holly J. The little labels...they don't matter as much as people make them seem to."

"But Fiona, no offense, but socially, you've had it pretty easy since you've come out. The shit that would happen if this...'whatever this is' became more...it wouldn't be pretty."

Fiona slapped Eli against the head. "Who are you?" she shouted.

"Woah!" he said defensively.

"The Eli I know is a hopeless, take-no-prisoners romantic! Real, passionate romance is kind of your thing; and you're gonna let some idiotic, unnecessary categories put you in a little box like you're some scared kitten? I'm dissapointed."

Eli bit his bottom lip and began nodding, contemplating Fiona's words. "You are absolutely right. You're so, 100 perent right! You see, this is why I keep you around," he said as he pulled out his vibrating phone to check his new message. "Speak of the devil."

Fiona grabbed his phone and looked at the message from Drew: _I hope taking a day to figure things out involves thinking about how much I would love to run out of this classroom to hug you and kiss those soft lips. I dont think you know how much yesterday meant. Cant wait until 6ish." _

"...You weren't kidding?"

"Fiona! No, I wasn't!"

"Sorry, I thought you were pitching me a new play or something," she joked as he began to give her a noogie. "Just be you, Eli. That's really the only option, everything else is just unnecessary baggage and apparently, he likes you so do what you best...only this time, don't crash a hearse into a wall?"

The two laughed as Eli continued to noogie her even harder.


	7. Chapter 6

Drew walked into the house with Adam, staring at his phone. He had been doing that all day, awaiting replies from Eli and checking the time, anticipating the clock turning to 6. When he nearly walked into a wall, Adam thought he'd speak up.

"Uh, are you ok? You've been a little...distracted today?"

Drew looked up from his phone to see his little brother staring intently at him. "Yeah, I'm cool."

"Cool?" Adam asked skeptically. "Alright, who is she?"

Drew felt a lump rising in his throat. "She...? What makes you think there's a she?"

"Because the only time you act like this much of a doofus is when you like a girl. So who is she?" Adam queried, crossing his arms.

"You're too smart for your own good. Can we sit? I have to talk to you about something," Drew said as he sat down on the staircase, making room for Adam next to him.

"Sounds serious. Drew, Is it someone l like again?" he joked

"Uh, funny you say that," Drew replied, not being able to look at Adam's confused face. "What I have to tell you...it's about Eli."

"Eli...?"

"Me and Eli," Drew confirmed, striking up the courage to look his brother in the face.

"What are you talking about? Did you fight or something?" Adam asked, completely confuzzled.

"No, the complete opposite, actually..."

As Adam's face grew even more baffled, Drew handed him his phone. "I'm just gonna let the text messages tell the story for me."

Adam took Drew's phone and went through all of his recent messages, a conversation with Eli. Eyes widening, Adam was completely bewildered by the content of the texts...

_I hope taking a day to figure things out involves thinking about how much I would love to run out of this classroom to hug you and kiss those soft lips. I dont think you know how much yesterday meant. Cant wait until 6ish" -_ Drew

_1 more period until history and I'm pretty sure I won't be paying attention to any wars or revolutions while you're in the room. Sit next to each other? I wanna be as close to you as I possibly can. But as a warning, I might try to play footsies."- _Eli

"What the hell?" he finally shouted.

"Are you completely freaked?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, not gonna lie! Drew, you're not gay!"

"I know! I mean...I don't know...you know me, I've always been a ladies' man," he said as Adam rolled his eyes. "But, there's just something about Eli...there's something between us and...it's pretty intense."

"Drew, I don't what's going on but I hope you're not using Eli for some experiment and this _better_ not be some kind of joke!"

Drew shook his head hastily. "No! Adam, I don't think you get what's going on."

"Well, explain it to me," he responded heatedly.

"He just makes me feel so accepted and understood and...real. He just seems to make everything else...not matter and dissapear and there's just me and him." Drew began to flashback to the events of the previous day; the moments with Eli that had become precious to him in such a short amount of time. Heat began to rise in his stomach and his chest grew tighter as he elaborated. "When I look into his eyes, I feel safe and when I kiss him..."

"Kiss? You and Eli kissed?"

"Focus!" Drew exclaimed. "Do you get it now?"

"No, not really. I can see you're serious but I _seriously_ can't believe this is happening."

"Neither can I, trust me."

"Are you guys like...boyfriends?"

"No, it's not that simple. It's all happening so quickly so we took a day to figure things out...to see where we want to take them."

"And where do you want to take them?"

"I have no clue. I know that I want to be with him more than anything. But I know that if this becomes more, my life is gonna change. I'm gonna get shit on at school, mom's gonna freak..."

"You're preaching to the choir, bro."

"I know, and even with all of that being possible, I just can't seem to care."

"I thought at least one of us could be 'normal'" Adam said as he nudged Drew in the forearm. "Listen, I've never heard you talk about someone the way you just did. And I know you, I know when you're serious about something. You get that little wrinkle in your forehead." The two brothers shared a laugh. "As unbelievable as this whole thing is, if he makes you feel that way and he feels the same, then you should give it all you got, and '6ish' is just around the corner so I hope you've figured something out.

Nodding, Drew responded with "I have."

"I wish you the best of luck," Adam said as he got up to walk up the stairs before turning around. "Drew," he began as the older Torres looked up at the younger, "don't hurt him. He can't take it again and...you have a bad track record," he teased while smiling.

"I know." Drew then returned to the conversation with Eli in his phone and began a new message. _can you come over? i've stewed long enough :)_


	8. Chapter 7

Drew looked at himself in the bathroom mirror for at least 10 minutes, fixing his hair and making sure there was nothing in his teeth. He felt like a little kid: gleeful, antsy, and nervous. _Why am I so nervous? _he asked himself; it's not like he hadn't just spent time alone with Eli the previous day. But he loved the feeling. He loved the fact that a person, someone so surprising at that, could make him feel such things. It had been almost an hour since he asked Eli to come over and he kept checking the basement door to see if he was there and everytime he wasn't, Drew's stomach plummeted. _Who wouldn't be nervous for a first date? _he asked himself. _Is this a date? We've already gone so far..._Before he could psych himself out even more, he heard four knocks on the basement screen door and his stomach did backflips.

As Drew drew closer and closer to the door, Eli began hoping that a 40 minute shower was enough. He wanted to be perfect for him. When Drew finally opened the screen door, Eli could only stare. _He's so beautiful. _His _sexy_ blue eyes caused Eli's legs to feel like jelly. His full, pink lips caused his mouth to dry. Right now, he was just perfect. "Hi," Eli choked.

Drew couldn't waste any time replying. He grabbed Eli by the back of his head and pulled him in, Eli reciprocating by pawing both sides of Drew's face with his hands. The boys' lips mashed and smacked as they said hello to each other. There was such relief in the kiss because to them, 24 hours had been way too long. They ceased after both had realized that they were out of breath.

"Hi," Drew replied. He and Eli looked at each other, running their eyes over each other's faces as if they hadn't seen each other in months.

"I guess footsies in history wasn't enough?"

"Hell no."

Their faces broke apart and they separated the embrace, feeling needy after the warmth of each other's bodies dissapated.

"Come in," said Drew as he gestured for Eli to step into the room. Eli stepped through the door and reached his hand out to Drew. "Do me a favor?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, anything," Drew replied quickly.

"Don't let go for right now? Please?"

Drew smiled as he took Eli's hand and interlaced fingers with him. He lead Eli to the couch and the two sat, still holding hands and facing each other. "So..."Drew began.

"So...Adam called and told me about the talk you two had."

"Did he? I hope it was alright that I..."

"It was fine. He's your brother, I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Well, what did he say?"

"Needless to say, he was shocked to say the least. But he gave me his blessing to do...whatever it is we're doing."

"Gotta love him"

"He told me what you said about...feeing safe when I look at you and how I make you feel understood and accepted."

Drew looked down in embarrasment and cleared his throat. Eli loved the way he started to blush.

"Drew, that is one of the most amazing things anybody has ever said about me. Words can't really express how great I feel that I make you feel that way." Drew looked back up, eyes beaming as Eli continued to talk. "I had my own talk today...and it made me realize that I feel bad because I wasn't giving you enough."

Drew shook his head in confusion. "You weren't giving me enough? I'm pretty sure what I said means you were giving me exactly what I needed."

Eli squeezed Drew's hand tighter. "No, I wasn't. Because I wasn't all in. I was worried about the consequences, the stuff that would happen if this was to continue. And that's...so not me!" He began to laugh. "When I do something, especially romancing someone that I am so, _unbelievably _into, I give it everything I got, " he said, smirking. "Drew...I am all in. I am all into you and I am all into whatever it is we're doing. "

At that moment, Drew wanted to dive into Eli. He wanted to grab him, hug him, stare into his eyes for forever. He wanted to be consumed by Eli and not be let go and in a way, he already was.

"And it doesn't need a name and it doesn't labels," Eli continued."Being gay or straght or...trisexual has nothing to do with this," he said, causing the two boys to laugh. "You're beautiful. What's between us...the passion? That's beautiful."

Drew grabbed Eli's other hand. "And once again, you steal the words right out of my mouth. This is incredible," Drew said, looking away.

"What is?" asks Eli.

Drew returned his attention to Eli. "I've never really had a solid gay thought but I've never wanted anybody as much as I want you."

"I know the feeling," Eli retorted cracking a huge, toothy smile. "So...we're..." Eli raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

Drew came closer to Eli, placed an arm around his shoulder, smiling wide and sat back on the couch."We're Drew and Eli. Eli and Drew and that's all there is to it."

"Are you ready for this?" Eli asked. "Ready for me to be on the bleachers at your football games and basketball games, screaming your name? Ready for all the stares and the whispers?"

"100 percent," Drew said, looking Eli n the face. "And I will be at every single play you ever write, in _awe_ at your words. But...you don't think we're moving too fast, do you?"

"Fast? Naaaaa. I mean it's been two days. That's plenty of time," Eli joked.

"I agree. You like sports?" Drew teased.

"Don't let the black nail polish and the Shakespeare fool you," Eli responded, pulling a snort out of Drew.

Drew then hit his head with his hand "Oh, I forgot! I got us a little treat." He got up from the couch and walked over to the mini fridge and took out a small carton. "Adam told me that chocolate was your favorite ice cream flavor."

"That's awesome!" Eli said, smirking. He sees that Drew brought over only one spoon as he placed it and the ice cream carton on the table next to the couch. "One spoon? Someone's optimistic."

"Considering how much we've...shared...the past couple days, I didn't think it'd be a problem if we shared one more thing. I could go get another one..." Drew jeered.

"Sit down, you ass." Eli opened the carton and dipped the spoon into the ice cream, picking it up and placing it in front of Drew's face, attempting to feed him. Drew looked down at the spoon and back up at Eli, looking him straight into the eyes as he slowly placed the spoon his mouth and used his upper lip to take the ice cream into his mouth.

It turned Eli on more than he thought it should and he bit his bottom lip. Eli pressing that button once again, Drew immediately started getting hard at the sight, and decided to break the tension by joking some more. "Sexy, I know right? Sorry, I'm so hot."

Eli chuckled. "Hot? Yeah, why don't we cool you off?" he said as he scooped up some more ice cream with the spoon an flung it at Drew's face. Drew's face was in shock as he smiled and wiped the chocolate off. "You're gonna pay for that, Shakespeare." As Eli got up to run, Drew scooped up a handful of ice cream from the carton and threw it at him, hitting him in the face.

"Nice aim, QB!" said Eli as he dove for the carton and smashed the rest of the ice cream onto Drew's chest, causing the jock to gasp at the coldness of it. "Thanks, now I've got to change my shirt," he said while laughing.

"Hey, you mess with the bull, you're gonna get the horns!" Eli said

"Nice movie reference," Drew said as he walked over to the dryer and took his shirt off. Eli shook his head as he realized that he had begun to slightly salivate. Looking at Drew's back, Eli became so hot and bothered that he couldn't believe it. The muscles on Drew's arms, the way they flexed as he bent down into the dryer to look for a new shirt, and the dip in his back that lead from his shoulder blades down to his...Eli couldn't handle it anymore.

He exhaled and walked over to Drew and placed his hands on his waste from behind. Drew shuttered at the surprising touch and looked behind him as Eli began to kiss his back. Eli left a trail of kisses on the dip in Drew's back, stopping just short of his butt. Drew loved the feeling of Eli's lips in general, but for some reason, him kissing his back was extremely sexy. His dick was rock hard, he was unstoppably horny, and the boy that he couldn't get out of his mind for a week was holding him from behind right now. Drew was ready to let it all out. He was ready to be consumed by Eli and consume Eli. He turned around and grabbed Eli by the waist, taking another long look into his eyes.

Green met blue and blue met green and then they were kissing. Why continue to declare want for someone when they were right in front of you, ready for the taking? Drew, not taking his lips off of Eli, walked him over to a wall and pressed him hard against it. Drew grabbed Eli's ass, both hard and gentle at the same time, giving it a squeeze that caused Eli to bite down on Drew's bottom lip. They pressed their groins together, feeling each other's erections. When Eli left his lips and began to suck on his neck, Drew lifted him up by his thighs, Eli using his legs to wrap himself around Drew. Eli returned to placing soft kisses all around Drew's face as both boys were sighing and softly groaning. Drew opened his eyes and saw on Eli's neck, the most adorable brown beauty mark and lunged at it, kissing it roughly and gingerly biting it, causing Eli to groan even louder. Drew enjoyed watching Eli's Adam's apple vibrate as he did so.

"I want you so badly, Eli. I need you," he said as he took one more declarative bite at Eli's neck and looked up into the other boys face.

"You can have me. You can have all of me," Eli replied in a throaty voice.

Giving each other a hard, wet kiss on the lips, Drew carried Eli back to the couch and laid him down, beginning to unbuckle his belt as Eli's chest rose with anticipation. "It's time I returned that favor," said Drew, panting hard.


	9. AN

Sorry I haven't updated the story lately, my sophomore year of college just started and I've had no time! But I have a four day weekend coming up and I promise that I'll update it soon! The next chapter will be sort of a wrap-up to the story but that doesn't mean it's over because I'm leaving it open so that I can always go back to it and add more chapters if I want! Also, thanks for all of your positive feedback!


	10. Chapter 8

Drew had succeeded in unbuckling Eli's belt and pulling his pants completely down and off of his body. He stared down at what was to be his conquest, it swaying upwards between Eli's thick thighs. He found himself to be breathing increasingly hard for hat seemed to be hours within moments. This was absolutely new territory for him. Yesterday, he had gotten head from a guy and today, he was going to be returning the favor.

He looked into Eli's face, finding his pupils to be dilated. Drew had never once thought he would be sucking a dick but looking into Eli's eyes made him want to give into his desire to please him more than the desire to continue second guessing what he was about to do. He exhaled one final time before bending down and grabbing Eli's thickness in the palm of his hand.

He heard chuckling and lifted his head to face Eli who was smirking.

"What's so funny?" Drew asked.

"You're so adorable. You look like a confused bunny."

"I'm not confused…just preparing myself." He chuckled to himself, "I've never done this before, ya know."

"Yeah, I know. Neither did I yesterday and look how well that turned out."

Drew thought back to the amazing sensation of Eli bobbing his head up and down on his dick the previous afternoon and in a moment of impulse, opened his mouth wide and placed Eli's dick inside as he tightened his lips around the shaft and moved his head up and down. He heard Eli sigh in surprise and what he hoped was satisfaction and quickly made sure he wasn't using any teeth, knowing how much he hated when girls did that while giving him top. Recalling what he enjoyed during oral, he slobbered down Eli's shaft and vacuumed his spit back up while continuing to motion his head around and around Eli's thick dick.

All thoughts of anything else besides what was happening left Eli's mind, even the room seemed to disappear. He held his head back with his mouth wide open while breathing heavily, trying to muffle the moans that seemed to be stuck in his throat. He wished that the feeling would never end, until he felt his dick pulsate, letting him know that he was getting ready to cum. "Where do you want it?" he heard Drew say.

He focused his eyes down to Drew who he found to be standing up, with his mouth crooked and eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean?"

Drew bit the corner of his bottom lip, and motioned his hands up and down his body, replying with "Where do you want it?"

Knowingly, Eli smirked and jumped up. He grabbed Drew by the torso and tossed him onto the couch. Dick in hand, Eli started stroking over Drew's body, looking straight into face. Drew was so aroused by the sight that he had taken his own dick out and began gripping himself, knowing that he was about to explode as well. He looked into Eli's face and saw his eyes roll back into his head as his mouth opened with an exhale. He was so in awe at what he saw that his cum shot almost clear across the room just as Eli's had oozed onto his chest.

The boys both sighed in relief and bliss. Drew grabbed Eli's hand and pulled him down towards him. Eli, on top of Drew, couldn't resist his mouth and went in for a kiss. Drew reciprocated, missing the feeling of Eli's soft lips more than he thought he should.

Drew awoke hours later, groggy and surprisingly, at peace. He found himself still wrapped around Eli whose head was nuzzled comfortably under his arm. He laid there for a moment, noticing Eli's breath tickling his chest each time he would lightly snore.

Eli, having felt Drew jolt upon waking up was only pretending to be asleep. He just wanted to marinate in that moment. Drew's body swaddled his and it was the most comfortable he had felt in a long time. Wanting to interact with the boy who made him feel this calm, he kissed Drew's chest, letting him know that he was awake as well. Drew's hand then leapt to Eli's head as he stroked his hair. Both knew that this was going to lead to a late-night conversation to which they both looked forward to but right now, they just wanted to lay in this peaceful, comfortable moment.


End file.
